


Romance veraniego

by xnvxsxblex



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), JuLance Challenge 2018, M/M, Original Character(s), Pool, Trans Lance (Voltron)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnvxsxblex/pseuds/xnvxsxblex
Summary: Lo escribí para el JuLance, corresponde al día 9/10: First reciproacted crush and first kiss. Al principio sólo escribí un párrafo pero lo he arreglado y revisado varias veces y estoy más contenta con el resultado.





	Romance veraniego

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribí para el JuLance, corresponde al día 9/10: First reciproacted crush and first kiss. Al principio sólo escribí un párrafo pero lo he arreglado y revisado varias veces y estoy más contenta con el resultado.

Pretendía dormirse temprano, de hecho a las ocho ya estaba en la cama dispuesto a hacerlo, no obstante la idea de volver a nadar, de sentir cómo el agua recorría su cuerpo con cada brazada que daba, como le envolvía, el poder meter la cabeza bajo ella y bucear hasta el fondo de la piscina… le llenaba de ilusión y no conseguía pegar ojo.

Apagó el despertador antes de que este comenzara a sonar a las cinco. Se preparó dos minutos antes para pararlo, podría haber suspendido la alarma sin más pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Se había pasado la noche dando vueltas por la habitación, distrayéndose con cualquier juego tonto o pensando cuántas hojas se podrían hacer con los árboles que se encontraban en su calle, cuántos McMenús infantiles se deberían comprar para gastar todo el dinero de Bill Gates o cuándo tendría exactamente 10000 días de edad. Lo calculó todo de cabeza, varias veces para asegurarse de que no se había equivocado. No se podía decir que fuera muy bueno con los números.  
Ya era la hora de comenzar a prepararse, aunque se había adelantado por lo que ya estaba listo. Avisó a Carlos de que iba a su casa, sin saber que él aún no se había despertado. Cuando llegó, apenas se había desperezado y, aún sin haber leído sus mensajes, no le sorprendió en absoluto que hubiese llegado antes de hora.  
Mientras se vestía, lanzaba miradas hacia Lance. Este estaba mirando por la ventana hacia la inmensa cantidad de agua que le estaba esperando, creía fervientemente que le llamaba tal como haría una sirena con un marinero. Tal vez fuera por la falta de sueño o por su vínculo con ese elemento. Carlos tardó más tiempo del que creía vistiéndose, debido a que no podía evitar embobarse observando a su amigo.

Lance fue corriendo a tirarse. Le encantaba el verano, era su época favorita del año, pero necesitaba un descanso de tanta calor; cada vez era más sofocante. Carlos fue detrás de su amigo tras dejar todas sus cosas tiradas. Disfrutaron de la sensación de frescura, empapándose de ella; sin decir nada, flotando con los ojos cerradas: hasta que acabaron chocando entre sí.  
—Seguro soy más rápido que tú —dijo Lance saliendo de la piscina y preparándose en el borde de esta, el otro hizo lo mismo. Contaron a la vez “3, 2, 1, ¡ya!” y se zambulleron de cabeza. Iban muy parejos hasta que Carlos comenzó a remontar, haciendo las brazadas más rápidas y potentes. Al contrario de lo que creía, Lance se maravilló con su velocidad y le pidió que le enseñara a nadar así. Compitieron innumerables veces más, sin conseguir la victoria en ninguna.

Normalmente la gente solía llegar sobre las diez, aún tenían tiempo para disfrutar a solas. Eran niños con mucha energía y el tiempo pasaba volando, por lo que el sol comenzó a asomar en el cielo.  
—¿Es necesario? No me gusta nada ponerme crema solar. Es super pegajosa y luego se va toda al entrar al agua y hay que ponerse otra vez —dijo Lance haciendo un puchero.  
—Esta es resistente al agua.  
—¡Lo pones todavía peor!  
Consiguió sacarlo del agua pero aún así no se ponía el suficiente protector.  
—Si no te la pones bien, deberé hacerlo yo por ti —bromeó, aunque lo dijo muy serio por lo que era difícil estar seguro. Se giró y le extendió el bote. Le miró sin entender muy bien qué quería—. Ponme en la espalda, porfa. Yo no llego.  
Lance le miró por un largo rato, luego a la crema y de vuelta a él: no se atrevía a tocarle. Carlos mantenía la mano extendida mientras él se armaba de valor. Los segundos pasaban y creía que se estaba volviendo una situación incómoda. El chico le llamó la atención y consiguió que cogiera el protector solar. Tragó saliva, sólo tenía que extendérselo, no era plan de que se quemase por su culpa. Cuando al fin se armó de valor, la crema se le resbaló y cayó al fondo de la piscina.  
Se disculpó mientras se tiraba en busca de esta. Al salir se miraron y se rieron por la situación. Intentaba quitarle importancia y, en realidad, había sido muy gracioso, si no hubiese estado tan nervioso habría sido el primero en hacer chistes sobre ello.  
— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi belleza te deja aturdido?  
Al acabar de ponerle el protector solar, se levantó dispuesto a entrar al agua. Pero su amigo le paró pues él todavía no había acabado. Se tumbó para que le fuera más sencillo. La crema estaba muy pegajosa y el que le estuviera poniendo mucha cantidad no ayudaba. Hacía mucha presión con las puntas de los dedos, las pasaba lentamente, primero por los hombros y la parte alta de la espalda, en pequeños círculos para que se absorbiera mejor. Hizo hincapié en los brazos, aunque ahí ya se había extendido él. Llevaba así más de un minuto. Cuando por fin quitó las manos, se acercó más a él y le dio un beso en la nuca. Lance pegó un salto y le miró con la cara roja. Carlos comenzó a hablar antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de replicar nada.  
— Sabes… me alegra de que hayas venido… —hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se acercaba a él, intentó mirarlo a los ojos, pero ambos apartaron la mirada nerviosos—. Me alegra haber tenido la idea de venir antes de que saliera el sol, con tal de poder estar los dos juntos a solas.  
No dijo nada más, pues no fue necesario. Se acercó más, tanto que su respiración agitada movían los mechones pegados a la frente de Lance. No recordaba que fuese tan alto, había pasado apenas un mes desde la última vez que pudieron verse. Ahora su piel estaba más bronceada y cuando le puso la crema notó que había hecho deporte. Levantó la mirada, subiendo las manos por sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban brillando mirándole con intensidad, se tensó al sentir su contacto pero enseguida se relajó. Carlos fijó su mirada en sus labios durante un largo rato y luego volvió a mirarle a él. Tragó saliva mientras sus caras se giraban lentamente y cerraban los ojos, hasta al fin, sentir el suave roce de sus labios. Una, dos, tres veces y comenzar a abrir la boca. Podrían haber seguido así un largo rato, pero la alarma sonó y les sacó a ambos de aquel momento. Se miraron nerviosos pero sonrieron.  
Antes de que la gente comenzase a llegar, ambos se alejaban, cogidos de la mano, a darse una larga ducha y disfrutar del desayuno.


End file.
